Izakaya to Unmei
by YoursAnonymous
Summary: Demons and humans have formed a tenuous alliance, but racial segregation and discrimination runs rampant. A victim of such violence as a child, Rin owes her very life to one of the most powerful demons in all of Japan - Sesshomaru Taisho. On the night of her fifteenth birthday, she finds herself caught in a dangerous game. Only in the Izakaya to Unmei will she find her destiny...
1. Chapter 1

**Izakaya to Unmei**

 **Chapter I.**

 **She Is My Treasure**

.

.

.

* * *

It was the night before Rin Higurashi would turn fifteen. Gathered around the modest dinner table, the Higurashi family ate and chatted happily.

"How was work, Kagome?"

The pretty, young woman rolled her eyes at her Aunt Kikyo. She would never understand why she wanted a job outside the family shrine, so Kagome took to replying in an overly cheery, sarcastic voice.

"Terrific!"

She thrust her rice bowl to her mouth, practically inhaling her food, which made Kikyo's lips smirk in amusement. This was how her niece always tried to evade her questions. Placing her elbow on the table, Kikyo leaned the side of her head against the palm of her hand, feigning exhaustion.

"Ah! If only my carefree niece would spare some of her precious time to help her poor aunt with her endless shrine duties… Alas, it is perhaps too much to ask, since she is too busy working as a part-timer at that _bar_ …"

"It _isn't_ a bar! It's a high end restaurant!"

Kikyo slapped her hand on the table, making Rin jump.

"It _is_ a bar! A bar where those shady demon scum go to pick up human girls!"

"Not every demon is Naraku!"

Now the two women were standing, throwing insults back and forth, until Rin stood up and yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone froze, staring at Rin. She hated any kind of violence; especially silly fights between her loved ones. Kagome was the first to apologize, then Kikyo. Rin nodded and plopped herself back down on her seat. Sheepishly, they exchanged a silent apology to one another and sat back down to resume eating.

"Sōta, can you please pass the takuwan?"

Rin extended her hand to take the dish of yellow sweet pickles from her older brother.

"Thanks!"

She said cheerily and began to pick a stack off the serving dish with her chopsticks to drop them on her plate. Picking up one expertly, she tossed it into her mouth, munching happily on the pickle.

"Sure, Rin-chan! By the way, where did you decide to go tomorrow for your birthday dinner?"

"Izakaya to Unmei!"

She chirped, causing Kikyo to nearly choke on her tea.

"Rin-chan? You don't mean you-"

"We decided on it together last week, actually," Mama Higurashi chimed in.

Kikyo turned to her in astonishment.

"But, but I didn't hear of that until now!"

"That's because we all knew you wouldn't like it, Kikyo," answered Kagome.

"Besides, it _is_ where Kagome-chan works, so she can give us a great discount!"

Kikyo stared at Rin's cheery outburst, feeling a nasty headache coming on. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and then exhaled very, very slowly to calm down her fraying nerves.

"Oh, all right," she huffed wearily.

"Yay!"

Rin threw up her arms in celebration. It was never easy to change Kikyo's mind about something she was so dead-set against. They all knew that the izakaya brought back painful memories of when he had met and fell in love with the evil demon, Naraku, but it was a long time ago. Her family just wanted her to move on.

Standing up to leave, Kikyo asked Grandpa Higurashi for permission to retire. Her headache had gotten worse with the news of the impending birthday party at the dreaded izakaya. Once she'd left the room, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all understood Kikyo's pain, but the family's finances were stretched tight, their shrine's meager offerings steadily decreasing year after year.

"What are you going to order, Rin?"

She grinned at Sōta, "All the sashimi I can eat!"

Patting her endless pit of a stomach, everyone laughed at the image of Rin ordering all the raw fish from the sushi conveyor belt. She'd always had a taste for demon food, which was always raw and rarely seasoned. It made her seem like she could have been a demon in a past life. Suddenly, the house phone rang and Rin darted towards it excitedly, knowing who would be calling. Picking up the receiver, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

"Kohaku-senpai!"

Everyone turned to watch Rin as she chatted with her old childhood friend. Ever since he had plucked up the courage to confess to Rin during his senior year in high school and she had innocently shot him down, they felt sorry for him to say the least. He would call every Friday evening when he knew the Higurashi household was finishing dinner just to hear Rin's sweet voice. His was a hopeless love, but he never wavered. Even now he remained single in the hopes that he might have his feelings returned someday.

"Oh, really?!"

Rin's voice was near hysteria in her childish exuberance.

"What on earth are they talking about?" Grandpa Higurashi asked.

"Oh, probably something related to that new anime that came out last week," supplied Sōta, earning a puzzled look from the old man.

"Oh! What was it called again?"

Mama Higurashi started, racking her brain for the title. "It was a story about a girl going back to the Feudal era to battle evil demons, right?"

Kagome and Sōta both came out with the name at once, "'Magical Girl Time Jump'!"

"Guys, keep it down!" Rin scolded.

Rolling their eyes, Kagome and Sōta both finished their plates and excused themselves.

"Haha! Okay! See you then!"

Rin hung up and sat back down at the table, finishing the very last of the food. Sighing in satisfaction, she set down her chopsticks; she was a growing girl, after all!

"Rin-chan, how is Kohaku-kun?"

Mama Higurashi asked, looking fondly at her beautiful adopted daughter. Pausing in her mission in stuffing her face full of rice, she finished chewing, daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin and smiled broadly at her surrogate mother.

"He can make it!"

"Oh! How wonderful!" Mama Higurashi exclaimed, delighted at the prospect of seeing Rin's beloved friend again. He was such a nice boy…

"He's been really swamped at university and work recently, but he still managed to go see that anime I told him about. You know, the one with the girl who goes back in time?"

"Yes! I remember you telling me about it!"

More like Rin hadn't been able to stop talking everyone's ear off about it all week.

"Yes! He said he liked it, too! I'm so glad he enjoyed it!"

Rin's beaming smile was heartwarming as it was infectious. She excused herself from the table, taking her dishes with her to the kitchen to deposit them in the overly crowded sink. With a contented sigh, she raced up the stairs to her bedroom and flung herself on her bed. Opening up her modest laptop, she booted it up, waited, and then opened a book marked page on Inu no Taishō Sesshōmaru.

It was a blog dedicated to all the dog demon's comings and goings, with photos and sometimes video links to interviews. She squealed.

"Yes! It's been updated!"

This was her favorite time of day, when she could be alone with her beautiful Sesshōmaru-sama. Scanning all the updates, she chose the last entry for the day, a video interview on a local news website.

.

.

.

* * *

'And now we return with an exclusive interview with the one and only Mr. Inu no Taishō Sesshōmaru!'

The audience clapped, cheered and a lot of women started screaming when Sesshōmaru stepped out onto the stage. Quite a few of them fainted. Rin's breath stopped the moment he appeared and slowly strode across the stage. He was still as graceful and magnificent as she remembered!

'Welcome, Mr. Inu no Taishō! Thank you so much for being on our show today!'

The show host didn't catch the pained wince Sesshōmaru made at all the noise. This was _exactly_ why he hadn't wanted to come on this show…

'Here, have a seat right here,' the show host motioned to the plush vinyl chair across from him.

Sesshōmaru elegantly sat down in the chair, draping one long leg over the other, folding his arms. His lengthy, silver hair flowed like a river of starlight down his back. Full fringe framed his face perfectly, drawing out the molten gold hue of his eyes. Dressed impeccably in a tailor made suit, the color of freshly fallen snow, his dress shirt the shade of obsidian, and a silky white tie adorned with a crimson cherry blossom pattern hung from his pale neck, the symbol of his family's crest; the crest of demon royalty. His shoes were pointy-toed, black dress shoes polished to perfection and accentuated his long limbs.

'Wow! What a crowd we have today!'

The show host gulped as he turned to face the imposing dog demon, trying not to look like a scared rabbit.

'It seems there have been a lot of rumors circulating the tabloids recently,' he prodded cautiously, 'are any of the rumors true?'

Sesshōmaru's expression was calm, but his eyes shot daggers at the show host. After a moment, wanting the offending human to squirm, he steadily replied.

'No.'

The show host glanced about, albeit a little sheepishly before pressing him further.

'Really? Because there was one such headliner in the magazine, _Scoop-Tastic_ , that you were spotted with the lovely Miss Kagura late last night at a romantic, candle lit dinner – at the Izakaya to Unmei, no less!'

Sesshōmaru flinched at the man's grating voice. He wished he could throttle him. It was no one's business who he was with, but he understood that this… _celebrity gossip_ was what kept him in the limelight. Although he hated the extra attention he needed it to maintain his image as the perfect first son of Tōga and Vice President of Taisho Industries. He decided to set the record straight.

'This Sesshōmaru does not have any _relations_ with Miss… _Hitomi_. It was solely a business meeting. Of course, I am not at liberty to disclose the details of such matters…'

The iciness in Sesshōmaru's voice was tangible. It looked like the show host was sweating under the scrutiny of his gaze. _There, that should teach him some manners,_ Sesshōmaru thought with a barely-there smirk.

'Ah… I see… Yes…'

The show host was grasping at straws, trying to make a come back.

'Then, if I may ask, is there any lady love in your life at the moment?"

 _Did he just ask that?!_ Rin's mind shouted as she waited to see how the dog demon would handle this impossibly rude human.

There was a notable shift in the air. Sesshōmaru uncrossed then recrossed his legs in an effort to look nonchalant. Inside he was seething. But something tugged playfully at his mind, begging him to play with this lowly human, a sort of recompense for this indignity.

'I do.'

There was a resounding gasp as the audience rippled with whispers and murmurings. Everyone was in shock. The show host had 'done for' written all over his ugly face, his sweat a repugnant scent that tasted of fear. He had won.

'Who,' he began tremulously, 'who is the lucky lady?'

Sesshōmaru smirked, allowing the small quirk of his lips to be discernible to the audience. The man gulped; he was enjoying this!

Rin held her breath in anticipation, her eyes glued to the lips of the majestic creature on the screen.

'Her identity is unknown to the public. As is her family's.'

He looked dead center at the nearest camera, as if addressing the woman in question.

'She is my treasure.'

Rin gasped at the familiar phrase. It was only a wisp of a memory from a conversation long ago between Grandpa Higurashi and her Sesshōmaru-sama.

' _You must protect her… She is my treasure.'_

Those words had meant more to her than any others' and she had clung on to them with all her might throughout the years. The rest of the interview covered much of the Taishō Industries' latest business ventures and was not really of any interest to Rin. Instead she gazed longingly upon the captivating features of her Sesshōmaru. Sighing when the video ended, she went back to the blog site and caught up on all of Sesshōmaru's daily news. It was not until after midnight that she remembered to brush her teeth and go to bed.

* * *

.

.

.

The next morning Rin was greeted by an unearthly cacophony of a strangled version of 'Happy Birthday' by all the members of the Higurashi family in all their strident glory. Precariously tumbling out of bed she was immediately swarmed in a warm but suffocating embrace. After the whole ordeal was over she shooed them out of her room to boot up her laptop, her excitement building with each whir of the motor. Nearly attacking the device, she frantically checked her e-mail to see if there was an e-card waiting for her from Sesshōmaru. In her inbox, instead of an e-card there was a curious looking e-mail sent from Taishō Management; the sect of Taishō Industries that Sesshōmaru was the Vice President of. It read as follows:

Rin,

You are fifteen as of today. It has come to my attention that there will be a celebration held at the Izakaya to Unmei this evening.

Expect me at nine.

~Sesshōmaru

Unable to hold in her euphoria Rin canon-balled onto her bed and face planted into her mattress. She was ecstatic! He was really going to come see her! He hadn't forgotten about her at all! Rolling into a ball and hugging her knees tightly to her chest, she tried to quell the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Rin-chan?" Mama Higurashi knocked tentatively on the door.

"Yes?"

"Come downstairs, breakfast is ready. Okay?"

"Coming!"

Rin bounced off her bed and nimbly landed on her feet. She could tell that today was going to be the best birthday of her life!

* * *

.

.

.

As the other family members were casually getting ready to go to the izakaya, Rin was nearly having a meltdown in her closet.

Nothing fit!

Nothing looked right!

Shoving the piles of clothes away with her foot, she angrily searched through hanger after hanger of no-good dresses, blouses, skirts and slacks. A knock at her door made her nearly jump out of her skin.

"YES?!"

The door clicked open and Kagome slipped in to the room, a knowing look creased her lovely smile with compassion at Rin's frazzled appearance.

"Need a hand?"

Rin teared up almost immediately.

"Oh, Kagome!"

She sobbed, running into the older girl's awaiting arms. Stroking her hair lovingly, Kagome wiped her tears and held her face.

"You poor thing. What's got you so flustered?"

Rin hung her head, miserable.

"Sesshōmaru's coming."

Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Isn't that wonderful, Rin? You'll finally get to see him again!"

"No! I-I… Of course I want to see him – with all my heart – but… Oh, Kagome! Please help me find something to wear!"

With that the younger girl buried her face in Kagome's chest, crying her eyes out.

"Oh, come now, Rin. Hush now. You're a big girl now, enough of this," she cooed as she comfortingly rubbed the poor girl's back.

Rin looked up at her once again, her eyes glistening and shining with hope.

"You'll help me?"

"I'll help you."

"With makeup, too?"

"With makeup, too. But not too much, you're still a kid," she said as she affectionately pinched Rin's dimpled cheek.

Jumping away from her, Rin stood aside so that Kagome could work her magic. If only just for tonight she would let her pick out her outfit and makeup.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my second Inu Yasha fanfic! I just started writing this about a month ago and cleaned it up a bit. Let me know what you think in your reviews and kindly fave and follow this story for future story updates!

Always,

Yours Anonymous


	2. Chapter 2

**Izakaya to Unmei**

 **Chapter II.**

 **An Unforgettable Reunion**

.

.

.

* * *

The Higurashi family was seated at their reserved table in the very back of Izakaya to Unmei, partially hidden by a low dividing wall beautifully adorned with lush ivy and flowers. Everyone chit chatted and took their time discussing certain entrées on the menu. Kagome, who worked there as a waitress part time, pointed out her favorite dishes, drinks and desserts. As Rin perused her menu, all she could feel was an anxious fluttering in her stomach. It was only seven, two hours before Sesshōmaru had said he would arrive, and she was almost at her breaking point.

Kagome had certainly turned her into a Cinderella for tonight. She wore a knee-length wrap dress in deep jade that tied at the waist with a delicate sash, three-quarter length mesh sleeves and a deep v-neckline. A thin, black, velvet choker with a small, golden crescent moon pendant hung from her slender neck. Black, argyle knit tights that were a little uncomfortable but necessary for warmth as well as modesty, with smart black patent kitten heels completed the ensemble. Her hair, reminiscent of her trademark hairstyle during her early childhood, was divided into two sections. The top half swept up into a small chignon on the side and the bottom half loosely curling around her shoulders in soft, silky tendrils. Kagome had gone very light on her makeup, only accentuating her natural beauty and bringing out the warmer tones in her skin and her almond shaped, doe-brown eyes.

"Hey, everyone," a familiar, cheerful voice resounded by the wall of foliage separating them from the other guests. A handsome young man with a dusting of freckles over his small, upturned nose peeked around the corner.

"Kohaku! So glad you could make it!"

Everyone greeted him except for Rin, who was still burying her nose in her menu until a sharp jab from Kagome's elbow jolted her out of her anxiety induced fog.

"Oh, hey... Kohaku-senpai," she smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She once again lowered her face to resume her pretense of looking over the menu.

"Uh, what's up with the Birthday Girl?" Kohaku asked, his heart sinking at the girl's dispassionate greeting.

"Sesshōmaru's coming," Kagome whispered across the table to where Kohaku had just taken his seat. He nodded in recognition, understanding the gravity of the situation. Kikyo, wanting desperately to keep any conversation going to keep her mind off her own anxieties, turned to Kohaku with a painfully fake smile.

"How's your sister?"

Thankfully, Kohaku took the hint.

"Oh, she's great! The twins are growing up so fast! Kinda makes me sad they'll be all grown up soon."

"Yeah, children are grown up before you know it," Mama Higurashi added wistfully, her mind drifting to when Sōta and Kagome were still small.

"I remember when Kagome still wore diapers!" Grandpa Higurashi recounted loudly, to his granddaughter's extreme embarrassment.

"Grandpa!"

Kagome blushed as red as a tomato. Everyone but Rin laughed and carried on about embarrassing moments during Kagome's and Sōta's early childhood. She knew she should be happy and laugh with them, but the fluttering in her stomach had now become a rolling wave of nausea.

"I'm going to the bathroom – for a moment – please excuse me," she said meekly, not at all like herself, earning the worried glances of Kagome and Kohaku. He nodded knowingly to Kagome and accompanied Rin to the restrooms. Waiting outside for her to return, he heard her retching and grimaced. This was not how he'd envisioned their reunion. He hadn't been able to come visit for a month, and now…

"So sorry, Kohaku," came a pathetically small voice from the doorway of the women's bathroom.

He looked up at her, truly worried for her now and rushed to catch her as she almost tripped over her heel and landed on the hard tile floor. Holding her in his arms, he couldn't help but notice how she made his heart race and his stomach flip.

He loved her.

"Rin-chan…" he breathed as he became slightly drunk off her scent; like sweet sake and orange blossoms. Unable to stop himself, he nestled his face into her hair.

"Rin," came a cold, stoic voice that could only belong to one man.

Kohaku felt her body jolt. She gasped.

"Sesshōmaru… -sama" Rin breathed, feeling her legs quake.

He was here… He was _really_ here!

His eyes beckoned like two glowing lanterns, their smouldering hot gaze traced over every new curve of her adolescent body. Rin somehow found the strength to go to him. Kohaku immediately felt the absence of her warmth, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach.

 _There goes my heart..._

"Tell them she's with me," he commanded, making goose flesh rise on the young man's arms.

"Y-yeah," he managed to reply, tripping over his own tongue.

Kohaku watching their retreating backs as the only girl he'd ever loved followed a cold-hearted demon into the dimly lit depths of Izakaya to Unmei.

If only he were stronger…

* * *

.

.

.

She followed obediently behind him as if she were in a trance; dreamlike, almost floating across the darkened corridor, the dull resounding click of her heels was the only sound apart from her breathing. Her heart thrummed against her chest as she followed him up a set of winding stairs at the back of the restaurant, leading to the private rooms. Long, silvery locks cascaded down his immaculate, steel-gray suit, swaying back and forth with each lithe step, hypnotizing her.

He led her to the uppermost floor to a lavishly carpeted hallway that was also dimly lit, an odd side table or potted plant placed here and there for decoration. The wallpaper was a deep red brocade, matching the vermilion shade of the oriental carpet, and Rin found herself thinking it almost looked like she was walking into the belly of a leviathan. She almost chuckled.

Stopping in front of a door at the end, he opened it for her, motioning for her to go first with a slight gesture of his hand. As she stepped inside she saw an elegant dining table set for two, with a covered serving cart next to it. A single candelabra was situated between the two place settings and was the only light in the room besides an impressive fireplace. She heard the door shut and felt a large, warm hand barely touch the small of her back; his silent cue to move. He held out an elegantly carved chair for her to sit, waiting for her to settle herself comfortably before taking his own seat across from her.

With a practiced hand he uncorked a bottle of sake and filled both their warmed cups, making sure to only give her a small amount. Then, uncovering both of their plates, he revealed two steaming bowls of miso soup. She smiled. All this luxury and yet he still preferred the simplicity of traditional Japanese cuisine. Slurping the warm soup in approval, she hazarded a glance at him, nearly choking when he met her gaze. He was everything she remembered and more. Something, _something_ had changed between them now that charged the room with a palpable electricity.

"Is it to your liking?"

She nodded, giving him a cheery smile.

A deep rumble resounded in his chest.

 _What was that…?_

Their main dish was a typical spread of grilled mackerel, various pickled vegetables, rice and a side salad with an utterly mouthwatering dressing. Followed by a colorful assortment of mochi and green tea. Afterwards, they sat in a comfortable silence, Rin's body feeling warm and fuzzy from the sake. Rising to his feet, Sesshōmaru proffered his hand to her, his eyes doing nothing to stop the warmth from spreading to her belly.

"Come. I have something to show you."

Taking his fingertips only, being very aware of his effect of her, he led her out of the sliding glass doors that had given them quite the view of Tokyo. Once outside, she followed him up a set of stairs that connect to the roof. On top of the Izakaya to Unmei was a terrace stone garden with red paper lanterns hanging from a canopied gazebo, its white curtains fluttering in the cool breeze. All around them was a stunning panoramic view of the city skyline.

 _Breathtaking…_

"Oh..."

Beside her, he smirked.

"Hn."

Leading her to the gazebo, he waited for her as she attempted to sit as ladylike as she could on the cushions that were strewn haphazardly around the tatami mat floor. Sesshōmaru sat facing her, leaning on his side, his head propped up on his arm against a pillow. It almost felt like they were in bed together… She blushed and looked away at the thought. Gazing languidly at her obvious unease, he casually reached out towards her and held the crescent moon pendant, his fingertips brushing against the hollow of her throat.

"You like the moon?"

Rin, who was really trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart, did not miss the amusement in his tone. Nor did she miss the double meaning. _Did you think of me these past few years?_ Was what he really meant, he just wouldn't voice it. Trembling a little, she turned to face him head on; she could play this game, too.

"I've always loved the moon. But the crescent moon is the most beautiful."

There it was again – that deep rumbling… Was he laughing?

"Hn."

He let go of her pendant, turned his vision to the full moon in the glittering night sky.

"The crescent moon _is_ beautiful..."

He sighed.

"But it is still incomplete."

 _What does that mean?_

Rin looked away, puzzled as she thought over the possible underlying meaning. It always took more effort to understand this stoic demon than it did for her to understand calculus. He continued, thought it sounded as if he were thinking out loud.

"I wonder if we see the same moon… Or if your perception of it is not as it really appears."

She was really liking the almost purring of his voice, but he would surely do her head in with all of these allusions. If they were actually allusions. But then she thought back to what he had said very clearly on the interview she'd seen. Would he have used such meaningful words just to get himself out of an awkward situation? Or had he meant to say them as a way of hoping his feelings would somehow reach her? What _were_ his feelings, exactly?

"'My treasure...'"

She began, turning over the possibility in her mind.

"Hm?"

He glanced back at her, watching as her as he noticed her lower lip trembling. _Perhaps she is cold?_

"'She is my treasure,' she nearly whispered, turning to him, "it's what you said before on tv."

His lips twitched. Had she put it together? _No, she is still much too young to understand…_

"It wasn't the first time."

"But… what did it mean?"

"On the interview?"

She nodded.

"That pompous idiot needed to stop asking such meaningless questions."

"Oh. So it was only to get out of that… I see…"

He cocked his head to the side, amused.

"Disappointed?"

She flinched, but covered it seamlessly. Or it would have been seamless had he not been a demon with superhuman senses. He could clearly smell her disappointment… and the sickly sweet scent of arousal. He decided to be daring, for once. Reaching out one clawed hand, he caressed a lock of her hair. She seemed to freeze in place. He could hear her heart beat grow wilder at his touch. It intrigued him. So he allowed one finger to slightly stroke her cheek.

 _So soft…_

Her breath hitched. He could not possibly know what he was doing to her; how long she had waited to be reunited with him after all these years. It was exciting, painful. Just how did he see her now? Did he still see her as the little girl he saved? A mute girl covered in rags and all matter of filth, bruised and scraped. Or did he see her as the cheery prankster that sang silly made up songs? She felt his finger slide down to her chin, gently turning her to meet his hypnotic golden orbs. His eyes demanded an answer.

"Y-yes," she said, shivering a little.

His eyes probed hers, as if they were searching for something. Was he trying to get her to confess? Would he ridicule her if she did? That honeyed gaze stripped her bare, peeling away all her defenses, willing her to give in and say what her heart had known now for years. Even if he did toss her aside later, would it be worth it? To just touch a little piece of heaven, even if it were a fleeting dream… Could she do it? But first…

"You're terrible, Sesshōmaru-sama," she giggled, letting off some of the immense pressure that had been building up inside her.

For a second he nearly looked taken aback. Breaking away from him, she stood and walked over to a koi pond. Squatting next to it, she stuck a fingertip into the cold water, swirling it around and watching the koi swim frantically away. Sesshōmaru followed her, standing beside her by the edge. He watched her expression in the pond's clear reflection.

"How is this Sesshōmaru terrible, Rin?"

She giggled, the sound like music to his ears. He could still see that little girl in her. The one he had adored… The one he _still_ adored.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way! You've made this a birthday I'll never forget, and I can't thank you-"

"Enough with the pleasantries, Rin. You're avoiding my question."

"You mean the question about me being disappointed or the question about you being terrible?"

She grinned at him, knowing he was going to have to explain himself. He'd _never_ liked explaining himself.

"Hn."

 _Wait for it, Rin. Patience…_

"You've become quite fearsome for such a little human."

 _Just a bit more…_

She knew there had to be something different about this year. That something had changed in him to make him invite her to dinner with him, to bring her to this garden. After all these years of presents in the mail and hardly a word in all this time. If she waited, he might crack. Even if it was just enough to give her a hint at what he felt, it would be enough for her to keep waiting for something more.

She had him cornered and she knew it! He inwardly applauded her for being able to take him by surprise. Well, it was perhaps for the best if he just get it over with now and tell her what her options were. After all, he wasn't much for verbal jousting. He cleared his throat.

"Live with me."

 _What…?_

 _What?_

 _WHAT?!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me when I receive feedback from my readers. So, let me know what you think Rin will say to Sesshōmaru's proposal? Do you think she'll leave the Higurashis after everything they've done for her? Why do you think he wants Rin to move in with him?

Humbly,

Your Anonymous

* * *

Guest Reviews:

Kittykatjazz – Thank you! Yes, we will see how Rin and Sesshōmaru met and how they are going to go from here. I've always liked the natural ease of their relationship, despite being polar opposites of each other. Look forward to it!

Guest – I think I may have a slight addiction to using commas and semicolons… Although I always go back and proof read my chapter and get a second opinion before I upload a new chapter, sometimes I think it would be nice to have a Beta. Thank you for bringing it to my attention and I'm very glad that you think I've nailed the characters so far! I really try not to make Sesshōmaru and Rin OOC. Especially Sesshōmaru, because there's so much to explore behind his seemingly emotionless façade.

K4terMurr (Guest) – Good question! I think his motives shall be revealed in due time, but hopefully this new development gives you a hint. He might not know it yet, but he's heading towards a full blown romance! As he would say, "Hn. Ridiculous..."

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! If you haven't yet, please do so! I'm only writing this for fun and I'd like to create a discussion with my readers.

'Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

 **A/N: WARNING THERE ARE LEMONS AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!**

* * *

 **Izakaya To Unmei**

 **Chapter III.**

 **Mistake**

.

.

.

* * *

"What..?"

Her voice was cautious, barely above a whisper. Sesshōmaru weighed the consequences if she accepted. They would be in very close proximity, forced to see each other _at least_ for meals, with chances to randomly bump in to one another. But then… it wasn't as if he minded that. She was frozen, her finger hovering an inch just below the water's surface. He could smell her shock as well as her trepidation. He knew his silence unnerved her.

At last she stood, carelessly brushing her palms on the skirt of her dress. It seemed as if she were trying to muster up the courage to give him an answer. Many women would not have batted an eyelash before jumping at his offer. But Rin had never been like other human females. She was pure and unaffected by the restraints of so-called 'normal society', always delighting him with her guileless, carefree attitude. He had missed her.

"May I have some time to think about it?"

He smirked. Rin turned towards him then and his expression quickly reverted to his usual cool façade. Her eyes were so expressive, just another one of her traits that he'd always enjoyed, they were pleading and earnest. He nodded his assent. She no doubt wished to talk to her human family, to gain their approval first before giving him her answer. It would be just like her to try as hard as she could to not step on any toes. She smiled wide, making his chest swell. Unable to control himself he brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. She relaxed at his touch, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Thank you, Sesshōmaru-sama," she sighed.

Stroking her cheek, he thought what it might be like to touch her lips with his, perfectly plump and inviting as they were...

 _Enough._

He forced his hand back to rest at his side, instantly missing her softness and warmth as he did so. This had to be enough for him. At least for now.

"I'll take you home."

* * *

.

.

.

"Mmph!"

Rin grunted as she fell face first onto her bed. What a day! Sesshōmaru had driven her back to the Higurashi's residence, walked her to the front door – which was quite a ways away from where he'd parked on the street, silently trekking up the steps to the house beside her – and had only given her polite nod when she'd said goodnight. Did he already regret making his offer for her to live with him? Was he disappointed with her girlish, painfully average looks? Admittedly she was very self conscious around him now that she was a teenager… A very immature teenager.

"Argh!"

She threw her pillow across the room, watching it hit the wall opposite her bed and land on the floor. Why was she feeling so… complicated? It was like knowing she would win the lottery, but too afraid to buy a ticket. Of course, the moment she entered the house everyone swarmed around her to interrogate her about her dinner with Sesshōmaru. She was then bombarded with presents and a surprise birthday cake made by Mama Higurashi and Aunt Kikyo. Kohaku had been invited by Mama to stay overnight and had been given a spare futon to sleep on in the den, just next to the kitchen. It had been wonderful to finally talk to him in person after so long. They had so much to catch up on.

 _Why couldn't I have fallen in love with Kohaku… a normal, nice human boy…_

Rin had been so surprised when he'd asked her out his senior year of high school, she'd been perfectly oblivious up 'til then. It had made her more than a little uncomfortable at the time, and in her blundering nervousness she'd laughed like it was a good joke. He'd even humored her by laughing with her, but she knew she'd hurt him. She'd hated herself for a while until Kagome finally forced her to talk about it. Now _that_ had been an awkward conversation. Rolling onto her back, Rin stared at her ceiling. Ever since she'd received Sesshōmaru's e-mail, she felt as if she were living in a dream. Tonight had especially felt so unreal that once she'd taken taken off her nice clothes and makeup, soaked in the bath and donned her pajamas, her mind was still reeling from the excitement of her reunion with her beautiful savior. Turning off the light, she tried her best to fall asleep.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lemons Ahead!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Unh..!… Ah..!… Yes!"

Kagura bleated like a sheep as he rammed into her from behind, his powerful hips slapping against her round buttocks at a frenzied pace. He'd shut her out since he'd first pinned her against his desk, fantasizing that this obnoxious woman was actually his sweet, untouched Rin. The image of Rin's face contorted with pleasure, her pulsating core slick with desire for him nearly drove him mad. His memory of the scent of her arousal and sweat spurred him on, not even bothering to spare a single glance at the female writhing before him.

"So good-! Ah-n!"

He felt her clamp down on him. He knew she was getting close. She was arching her back, clearly wanting to flaunt her giggling cheeks in his face, causing a nearly unbearable friction between them. In his mind's eye, he only saw Rin's body glistening with sweat, panting, begging him – screaming his name. He couldn't help letting a feral growl rumble low in his chest.

"I-I'm coming!"

 _Shut UP._ His mind snapped as he drove into Kagura's dripping folds mercilessly, vainly trying to block her out. Why did she have to be so vocal? _Fuck!_

"FUCK!"

Kagura's abrupt orgasm, coupled with his fantasy, catapulted him over the edge. A death grip on her hips, he thrust into her several more times, until his body slammed into hers one last time, his hips grinding into her as he rode out his own climax. To his dismay, he let a single grunt slip from his clenched teeth. Thank god he hadn't accidentally said Rin's name. He didn't need anyone knowing his private fantasies. As soon as he'd calmed down, he quickly extricated himself from Kagura, who's legs her quaking from the effort of staying upright on her six-inch stilettoed feet.

Just as he pulled out, he noted with some disgust when a plop of her cum dripped onto the floor, to have his carpet steam cleaned tomorrow. She was still trying to catch her breath as she slowly stood, yanking down the hem of her very short strapless dress. When she turned to him, she smiled that irritating, self-gratifying smile. Taking a few tissues from his desk to clean herself – and the floor – she threw them in the waste bin and slinked over to where he was standing by the door, already open to usher her out.

"Such a gentleman, as always," she drawled, smirking.

He didn't deign to look at her. He wouldn't give her that satisfaction. Shutting the door right when she'd crossed the threshold, he heard her yip as the heavy door thwacked her bottom. _Serves her right,_ he thought as his pale lips twisted smugly. Kagura knew the drill. She had been his mistress for the past two years. Since his divorce with Sara, a human woman who'd somehow entrapped him in a joke of a marriage for three years, Kagura had been the one to help him escape her. It wasn't difficult. Just a few well-timed rendezvous that afforded Sara to witness them as Kagura liked to put it, 'In the throes of passion,' and she had finally agreed to sign the divorce papers.

Before that, Sara had acted like a psychopathic stalker; jealous, possessive and unnervingly obsessed with him. A thrill of revulsion made him shudder at remembering her tear-stained, reddened, snotty mess of a face when she'd run out of their bedroom the last time she'd attempted to pleasure him. In that department she had failed miserably, never eliciting even the stirrings of lust within him. So much so that he wondered just how they had stayed married for the amount of time they had. True, three years wasn't much time to him and he could only guess that she could hold on as long as she did because she was: In. Point. Of. Fact. Psychotic.

A few months into their ill-fated union, he'd found her prescription drugs were not at all the usual pain-killers and sedatives humans generally kept in their medicine cabinet. He discovered that she was a progressively worse schizophrenic. She was also abusing quite an alarming cocktail of medications that did nothing to help her already crumbling mask. Thinking back, she had been the one to push him into marriage. Falsifying a pregnancy, accusing him of being the father, cornering him into a match made in hell… It wasn't any wonder why he'd immediately applied for a restraining order once they'd officially separated.

Nearly five years ago, he'd lost his mother to a wasting disease brought on by a very strong demonic poison. Her death had made him vulnerable to Sara. She'd started out as a one-time distraction. Then she had shown up on the Taishō's doorstep, claiming to be pregnant. Though his father had been unable to use his influence to clean up the mess; the damage had already been done. Word had already leaked to some shady gossip column, shackling him to her in order to save face. It hadn't even mattered at that point that she wasn't pregnant. His flawless public image as the eldest son of Tōga Inu no Taishō had to be upheld.

Kagura had gotten him out of the whole mess, and so he entertained her fancy for him by allowing her to be his mistress. It was an uncomplicated arrangement that suited the both of them. She had the privilege of being his outlet for whenever he needed to relieve his frustrations, as well as an uptown condo and the cushy position as his secretary. He knew that she felt more than sexual attraction to him, but he pointedly ignored it. It was a mutually beneficial relationship. It didn't bother him in the least that she was also sleeping with his business partner, Naraku, or that she had a few female lovers. Sleeping with Naraku, a powerful but exceedingly vulgar hanyou, ensured that he kept his rival in line.

His thoughts turned back to his dinner with Rin. Honestly, the girl didn't look like anything special at first glance, but there was something about her that captivated him. On her thirteenth birthday, he'd wanted to surprise her by showing up at the Higurashi's. But the day before, he'd somehow ended up at her school, intent on catching a glimpse of how she'd fared under the humans' protection. A master of stealth as he was, it wasn't at all difficult to observe her through the classroom window. She looked wistful, staring out the window, though not really focusing on anything. Something about her had struck him in the heart that day. He didn't go through with his plan the following day. He stopped paying visits altogether after that.

Sesshōmaru felt blood rushing to his groin when he remembered how lovingly she'd smiled at him when she'd said goodnight. He'd nearly kissed her then. The curve of her full lips had called to him, but he'd resisted. It wasn't in him to taint her. Well, at least he could do whatever he desired to her in his mind. Now his groin was aching, the bulge straining against his trousers once more. He let out a disparaging sigh, knowing he couldn't very well call Kagura back to take care of it now. Most likely she had already sped across to the other side of the city.

Oh well…

Shirking off his suit jacket, he carelessly dropped it on the floor, his oxford shirt and pants following soon after as he left a trail leading to the full bath at the other end of the hall. Naked, he slipped into the shower, the bathroom filling up with steam as the hot water rushed over him. That mouth… He'd wanted to ravish it until it red and swollen… Then he would suck her lower lip. He tried to imagine what she must taste like from the scent of her breath as he'd stroked her cheek. Already he was erect… He grasped it, his pulse racing as his thoughts drifted back to how he'd seen her in his earlier fantasy. Moving his hand along the stiff shaft, he bit back a groan as pre-cum began to seep from its tip.

"Ngh..."

A rising heat blazed from his groin to the pit of his stomach, his hips bucking under his harsh ministrations. Her soft, sweet voice echoed in his lust addled brain, manipulating the memory of her sighs and the dangerously addictive way she said his name… It was driving him crazy. His fantasy-Rin would eagerly open herself to him, like a budding flower, her body flushed with excitement. He recalled how the scent of her arousal was so pungent he could literally _taste_ it. His hand gripped harder in desperation, rushing towards orgasm, the sensations causing him to throw his head back in a strangled growl as ecstasy jolted through him like a bolt of electricity-

 _RIN – !_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

She couldn't sleep at all. For the past hour and a half she'd been tossing and turning so much, her skin felt like it was being rubbed raw. She couldn't stop thinking about Sesshōmaru, his sudden reappearance in her life, the even more sudden invitation to dinner, being swept off her feet in a whirl of emotions. And then there was Kohaku… Poor, perfect Kohaku who had been there for her at the best and worst of times, ever patiently waiting for her to someday notice his true feelings. Did he still feel that way about her now? No… that was her ego talking. Well, a barely-existent ego, but, ah, well, she'd never had one in the first place. There was no way a handsome young man like him wouldn't have all the girls wrapped around his fingertip.

Giving up, she headed downstairs to the kitchen, forgetting that same young man was sleeping in the next room. Opening the fridge to take out the pitcher of filtered water, she stifled a shriek when Kohaku appeared right in front of her when she turned around to place the pitcher onto the counter top and lunged forward to catch it as it slipped from her grasp.

"Kohaku!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper, clutching her pajama shirt just over her left breast.

There was a tense silence as they stared at one another; she in her pajamas, her hair wild, eyes wide, face flushed with embarrassment; he in his t-shirt and plaid boxers, hair hanging loosely around his shoulders, his gaze warm but penetrating. He set the pitcher down on the counter, momentarily breaking eye contact. When looked back at her, his eyes lowered to the hand that was still clutching at her shirt. Lifting his gaze back to hers, he hesitantly stepped forward, closing the distance between them, effectively backing her against the fridge.

"Rin..." he could barely breathe, his heart thudding against his rib cage.

He couldn't be doing this…

He felt himself lean in towards her, haltingly, afraid she might bolt at any second. Rin stood unmoving, giving him a small hope that she'd allow him… Just before his lips touched hers, the spell was broken. She nearly jumped out of her skin and with a gasp, she quickly sidestepped him, leaving both the kitchen and Kohaku in a crushing silence. Hearing her door click shut upstairs, he braced himself against the fridge, willing himself not to cry.

He was so fucking pathetic.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

What had he done?!

Once inside her room, she locked her door just for good measure. Her face was so hot it was burning. She couldn't risk sneaking to the bathroom, he might catch her and then-

What?

It wasn't as if Kohaku's feelings were unknown to her, but she'd been so sure he'd moved on. That the past was behind them and that he'd truly gone back to being her friend and not wanting something… more… Oh, god! He'd kissed her! Hadn't he…? She threw herself onto her bed with a dull _thump,_ her body sinking into the mess of blankets. Grabbing her pillow, she hugged it violently to her chest, trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart. In an effort to distract herself, she started thinking of Sesshōmaru. But when she started thinking of Sesshōmaru, her heartbeat pounded for another reason.

 _I wanted him to kiss me…_

The thought alone sent a shiver of pleasure down to her core. Her thighs instinctively clenched together, stoking the fire that had begun to spread between her legs.

 _No… I shouldn't…_

Now there was a wetness, the scent of her sex perfuming the crisp night air. Defiling it. She struggled to stop her thighs from squeezing, her hips from bucking, but she just couldn't. It wasn't as if she hadn't stroked herself before. In fact, the first time she'd ever touched herself was when she was twelve. She had felt awfully dirty and guilty for some reason, ashamed even. It still hadn't stopped her from doing it again. She'd even brought herself to orgasm many times since then, becoming quite adept at it. No, she was already past embarrassment. But she was afraid that if she allowed herself to fantasize over Sesshōmaru pleasuring her instead of her fingers, that she was setting herself up for a devastating rejection.

Another jolt of pleasure made her gasp into her pillow, her core clenching and pulsing in anticipation. If she didn't give in now there would be no sleeping tonight. Mulling it over for a few minutes, the image of Sesshōmaru's long silvery hair flashed in her mind. She'd always wanted to touch it. The warmth in his amber gaze had been different somehow… It made her feel as if she were but a candle; he the flame. He was melting her with his gaze, as if he could strip her bare with just a look. This did nothing to douse the pulsing of her sex, her hand reaching down to deliver a feather-light touch to that oh so secret place.

 _NO!_

She bolted upright, practically leaping off the bed and landed as silently as a cat. Grabbing her laptop from her desk, she turned it on and sat back down on her bed. Once it powered on, she clicked on her e-mail. Then waited.

 _W-What…? What is this?_

Another e-mail from Sesshōmaru! She looked at the time it was sent.

 _1:25 AM_

 _No... Way…_

Terrified of the possibility that he might retract his offer, she only allowed her eyes to read very, very slowly.

From: Sesshōmaru

To: Rin

Subject:

There is no need to rush your decision. Make sure to seek the counsel of the Higurashi clan if you must have their blessing. Respond at your leisure.

P. S. -

Your company was unexpectedly pleasing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well... That was my first time writing a masturbation scene... Interesting... Please leave a review on your way out and don't forget to add to your follow/fave list to receive updates. As always, thank you for reading!

Sincerely,

Yours Anonymous


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Or Sesshomaru. Or Rin. Or… You get the picture.

 **A/N:** As a way to give my ever-so-patient readers something until I get my computer back, I thought I'd write a little chapter about how Sesshomaru meets Rin in the Modern AU. Not sure if this is a keeper - let me know in the reviews (or pm me) if you'd like this to stay and possibly expanded upon? - but since all my work is on THAT computer *sigh* this is all I can give you.

Thank you to all of those who have left such positive reviews, have favorited and have followed this story. I am very grateful to you all.

* * *

 **Izakaya to Unmei**

 **~Intermission~**

 **Act I.**

 **'Til We Meet Again**

.

.

.

* * *

It had never occurred to him, not even once, that she would someday be reincarnated.

Somehow, it just seemed wrong.

Once she had asked, if when she died, he would ever forget her.

She had always been a clever girl…

Sesshomaru sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

What was wrong with him?

As he stared listlessly out into his garden - his sirene oasis - memories of the girl that had been Rin, flooded his mind.

Smiles and laughter, sunshine and the heady scent of wildflowers; they had all been burned into his subconscious for the last five-hundred years…

 _What if..?_

He stopped himself from going down that path.

Many a time, he had been foolish enough to entertain such dissatisfying and perilous thoughts.

Many a time he had begun to wish he had never met the human child at all.

In the end, she died, just as all living things do.

She had lived a very full life, and had the great-grandchildren to prove it!

He had come to her, then, and knelt down beside her shabby futon on the rough, wooden floor of her hut.

She had smiled…

And then she was gone.

Her passing had left a permanent wound; a gaping hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

' _Sesshomaru-sama!'_

Another wisp of a memory filtered through his brooding thoughts - of her in an endless field of tall grass and all matter of filth.

She was radiant.

Her emerald green kimono embroidered with gold, crimson and snow colored koi, and her laughter ringing out across the marsh.

It was like the sun itself had borne a daughter.

A warmth that had long been absent spread through him, bathing him in her essence.

She _was_ the sun.

…

He was destined to be her moon.

They could never really be together, not fully, not how he knew she had wished to be.

He had _seen_ it in her eyes.

He had _felt_ it, in her soul.

Even as he had witnessed her last breath, he had sensed her yearning.

She had _always_ yearned for him.

When she had just begun to flower, he had noticed the change in her.

If he allowed himself the truth, he knew he'd hesitated out of fear.

Fear of becoming too attached to a weak, short-lived mortal girl who idolized him.

Who loved him.

They never spoke of it, not once.

They were so attuned to one another that nothing needed to be said to understand the hopelessness of their association.

So...he let her go.

He let her go and she took his heart with her.

For years after, he was a ghostly shell, living off of each glimpse, each tentative touch she would afford him.

He watched her grow up and marry a simple farm lad who was only a few years older than her.

He watched as she delivered her first born child; a daughter, whom they named Michiko, and then a son named Haruta, and then the twins Juni and Yuri.

He watched her her children also grew up and fostered their own children, and then their children had their own children.

He watched as Rin's beautiful, lithe body was squashed and wrinkled - like a raisin.

He watched as she became old and sickly.

Hadn't he known this would happen?

The answer was yes, yes he did.

From the moment after she had been resurrected by Tenseiga.

He had known all along.

Yet still, he held no regrets.

Releasing the window curtain, his view of the garden was obscured.

It wasn't totally hidden.

It was still right there in front of him.

Perhaps..?

…

As he pulled onto the main road, the windows rolled down and the summer breeze whipped his hair around his face, he relished in the scent of warm soil and wildflowers.

Driving into Tokyo, he reeled in his acute senses at the sudden onslaught of smells and the typical noise of the city.

The sun started to set as he pulled up to a small park near the infamous Higurashi Shrine.

He felt it in his bones.

At first, it was a slight prick to his tightly wound nerves, a flea bite.

Then, it became a throb, his heart rate steadily climbing to a frenzied pace.

She would be here, he knew it.

After over half a millenia, he would see her again.

 _His_ Rin.

The door to the convertible clicked shut and locked as he strode towards a playground.

There were still a lot of children running around.

Here and there, the odd couple walked around a man made lake; a runner's shoes went _thump, thump_ along the dirt track.

As the sky began to bleed a cacophony of oranges, pinks and violets, Sesshomaru sat on a wooden bench, facing the lake.

He watched as the lake's surface shimmered and rippled as the sun began to lower over the horizon and the warmth of the summer breeze turned chilly.

"Mama!" A little girl's voice cried.

An electric shock of current shot through his body.

 _It's..!_

Yes!

He practically lept right off the bench and had to keep himself from breaking into a run towards the oh-so-welcome timbre of the girl's voice.

He knew he would only get a glimpse of her - from afar - so that he didn't startle her or her mother.

The ice around his once cold, dead heart began to thaw…

For a split second, his eyes met hers.

Her eyes were the color of cinnamon.

It was _his_ Rin.

He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him for a moment before he regained some of his composure.

She had _seen_ him!

Their eyes had _met_!

Now there was no doubt in his mind who the human child was.

If only there were some way to-

"Sir?"

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to the small little thing who was suddenly right next to him.

 _Rin!_

"Mister?"

 _His Rin was now right in front of him!_

She giggled.

He refocused his attention on the little girl beside him, one tiny hand pulling at his sleeve.

Finally, he found his voice.

"Girl," he uttered low and deep, "what is your name?"

Time stopped.

Everything stopped.

The little girl blinked, batting her full, dark lashes coquettishly.

"Hisakawa Saki! Nice-to-meet-you!"

She beamed up at him, obviously quite proud of her name.

He, however, couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

 _This IS Rin! It does not matter what her name is or what she looks like!_

A warm glow touched his eyes in a very small, but heartfelt smile.

"Nice to meet you, too, Hisakawa Saki…"

He let the words purr and noted the distinct effect it had on the child.

Saki's almost painfully bright smile relaxed a bit, her breath catching a bit as she stared at the pretty, white man.

 _He's so white! Hee hee!_

She thought to herself, a giggle bubbling up from inside her as she and the 'pretty, white man' had a friendly stare-off.

Blinking at the girl's resilience - for not many could ever stand looking him directly in the eye for so long, other than Rin - he looked at her quizzically as he tried to figure her out.

"Saki-chan!"

A woman's voice rang out over the park.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his little reverie and turned to face the woman who interrupted his impromptu reunion with his long-lost Rin.

Saki threw up one chubby little arm and waved maniacally until she caught the woman's attention and she began jogging over to them.

"Here, Mama!"

She cried in that adorable, tinkling voice of hers.

It was so pacifying to him that he almost didn't notice when Saki's mother reached them.

"Ah," her mother gasped, "Saki-chan! Have you been bothering this nice gentleman?"

"She has not, I assure you," came his quick reply.

The warmth he had felt from Saki's cheerfulness started ebbing out of him, his usual coldness returning.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been watching her more closely," she said, a bit sheepishly, "Saki-chan, it's time to go now. Say thank you to the nice gentleman like a good girl."

Sesshomaru cringed at being repeatedly referred to as a , 'nice gentleman.'

Saki turned to him once again and gave him another huge smile.

"Thanks, Mister White Man!"

Her little girlish voice nearly filled the whole park, she was so loud.

To his sensitive ears, anyway.

As her mother led her away, she made a pitiful effort to give him a little smile and a wave, too.

 _How pathetic._

A long sigh escaped him as he watched his little Rin disappear over the knoll of the hill.

In that moment, he resolved to come back to the park every chance he got, just to see her blessed, smiling face.

 _Rin is alive…_

 _Rin is here!_

The outer corner of his lips turned up into a smirk.

He had all the time in the world to wait for her.

All the time in the world...

* * *

 **P.S.-** So! Like it? Don't like it? Confused?

Well you should be!

I had this little idea as I was finishing writing this up, that I hadn't yet gone into poor little Rin's backstory with Sess. And that. Made me sad. I know, you all enjoyed all the saucy bits in the last chapter. But good things come to those who wait. Or not.

Let me know if you liked or didn't like this chapter (ex. - style, content, any errors, etc.) and we'll see where can go from here... At least until I have the ORIGINAL chapter four that I was ABOUT to post.

*Double x sigh*

Rin: "Miss Author-san! Don't sigh! You're happiness will be blown away!"

Sessh: "Hn. Rin is right."

Author: "Wha-?! Like you're one to talk!"

Rin: "Miss Author-san! If you frown like that, you're face will get stuck like that for~e~ver! Right, Sesshomaru-sama?!"

Sessh: "Hn. Rin is always right. Baka-Author-san."

Author: "Huh?! Ugh... Why do I even bother..."

Rin: (suddenly distracted by flowers) "Yay! Hooray! Miss-Author-san's a BAKA!"

Author: Okay. Maybe not totally distracted. (slowly walks away, head hanging, defeated)

Rin: "Look at this pretty flower, Sesshomaru-sama! And THIS one, too, Sesshomaru-sama! Oh - and isn't this one~!"

* * *

 **Intermission - Act I.**

 **~END~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Izakaya to Unmei**

 **~Intermission~**

 **Act II.**

' **What Can I Do For You?'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

It had been a week since he'd last seen his Rin. Time seemed to be stuck in quicksand, sucking him slowly down into an ever building panic that he had already been given his only chance to meet the new Rin. Restlessly pacing his office, he deliberated over whether to go to the park today. She hadn't been there any other time he went that week. The knot in his stomach hadn't let up since he'd laid eyes on her, causing him to be in an even less friendly mood than usual. His employees noticed their distressed boss, especially since his normally taciturn demeanor was amped up to an ornery president with a dangerously short fuse.

"Jaken!"

He called out to his secretary, raking his fingers anxiously through his long, silver hair. When the old toad didn't immediately appear, a snarl left his taut throat as he grabbed his blazer and furiously strode out of the office. Anyone in his way automatically jumped back three feet, lest they risk being fired on the spot. Pushing his way out of the front glass doors, he headed towards the park. Sparing a quick glance at the decorative watch on his left wrist, grateful for the first time since receiving it from a fellow company president, he noted the time.

 _She'll likely be out of school by now._

Knowing the route now by heart, he followed the main street until he made a left and crossed over to a quiet alley way. Turning right a few blocks down, he saw the park only a few meters away. A smile crept into his habitual frown, and he began to feel the warmth spread throughout his chest once more. It was an addictive sensation that he found himself unable to get enough of. Only _she_ had been the one to elicit these feelings in him. His heart started pounding in anticipation, the knot in his belly beginning to unfurl.

Then he saw her.

 _Rin!_

He spotted her on the swings, the only child at the park. Observing her downcast face and slumped shoulders, his heart plummeted. What was wrong with her? When he reached the swings, the crunch of gravel under his shoes made her look up at him. Their eyes met, and he saw an overwhelming sadness in her soft, brown eyes. He knelt down beside her, lowering himself to her level.

"What's wrong?"

She blinked, eyes widening for a second before she suddenly launched her tiny little body at him, her fingers grabbing the lapels of his blazer as she began bawling into his shoulder. Something squeezed his heart and he felt an aching in his chest. Hesitantly, he brought one hand up to lightly rub her back. This seemed to calm the little one down a bit, and after a while her cries diminished into sniffles. Gently, he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back a little, so he could see her now red, tear and snot stained face. With a flick of his wrist he procured a handkerchief from his breast pocket and began to clean up the damage marring her perfect, cherub features.

"Thanks… mister," her weak voice cracked, roughened by all her crying.

"It's nothing," Sesshomaru replied, his voice warm for once.

"Ma-Mama told me to come here."

"'Mama'?" He asked, wondering why that woman would allow such a small child to go to the park all by herself.

"Why?"

"She…" she started.

"She said I can't leave until she comes to… comes to get me."

Saki looked down at her shoes. Sesshomaru inwardly cursed. _What on earth was that woman thinking!_

"Unacceptable…" he muttered under his breath. "No child should be out here alone," he stated coldly, trying to keep his temper.

"Mama kn-knows that, but," Saki stuttered, "a not-nice man came… a-and started yelling at M-Mama… So Mama told me to go to the park… and... wait…"

Letting out a harsh breath, he calmed himself so he wouldn't upset the child further.

"How long ago did she send you out here?"

Saki glanced back up at him, her cinnamon colored eyes gleaming in the evening sun.

"Since," she said hesitantly, then quietly added, "since breakfast."

His heart stopped for a second. This was not good. This was not good at all. If she had been out here since morning, then there was something very wrong. Standing, he held out his hand to her and tried to look reassuring.

"Let's go check on your mother."

Smiling, she nodded, taking his hand. She led the way to an apartment complex nearby, although that did nothing to quell his growing disdain for the girl's mother. As they climbed the stairs, he caught her just when her foot caught and she nearly tripped. Thanking him with a bright smile, they soon found themselves standing in front of a unit at the end on the top floor. Focusing on any sounds coming from within the apartment, he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. Blurred, monochrome images came to him as he was able to make out the basic layout of the cramped, two bedroom unit. He did not sense anyone inside. If her mother wasn't here, then the man that Rin had mentioned took her.

Assessing all the possible reasons for the woman's disappearance, he turned to Rin.

"No one's here."

Sensing the child's fear he knelt down and met her anxious eyes with his steady gaze.

"Is there anyone besides your mother who takes care of you," he asked.

Rin's cheeks puffed out in a decidedly precious little pout that gave him a fuzzy feeling that gave him goosebumps. She shook her head and looked down at her shoes.

"Mama and Saki are all alone," she softly uttered, sounding a bit sad.

"Mama said Daddy took older brother away to live on their own."

Inwardly cursing at humans' appalling lack of consideration for their pups and the impact that their mindless mating habits caused their families unnecessary pain and strife for generations, he pushed aside his ire and gently took her hand. Standing up to his full height, he looked down at the suddenly awe struck child gaping up at him.

"Come. I will keep you safe, until we find your mother."

Saki smiled brightly up at the tall, white man and nodded. Hand in hand, they walked all the way back to his work. When they were safely behind closed doors, he motioned for her to sit anywhere on the guest furniture, but once his back was turned, he saw that she had made herself quite comfortable at his desk. A twinge of amusement made his lips quirk upwards in a faint smile.

Leaving to find Jaken, his golden, predator-like eyes swept over the mass of cubicles on the main floor. Spotting him, he caught his secretary's eye and the toad disguised as a short, scrawny, middle aged man, came rushing over to him.

"Y-yes, Milord! I was just coming to see you in your office, but when I was on my way theretheseingratesstoppedmetoaskmewhereyou'dgone _andthen_ IsaidIdidn'tknow _andthen_ theyhadsomesortofcrisisinthefilingdepartment _andthen_ Ihadtospendthelasthalfhourdebuggingtheelectronicfilingsystem-"

"Jaken…"

Unfortunately, Jaken was too deep into his rambling to notice Sesshomaru's impatient glare.

"But _then_ theserverscrashedwhileyouweregoneinthefinancedepartmentsoI _obviously_ hadtogoandfixTHATwholemess!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru ground out, getting very annoyed.

" _Andthen_ ofcourseIwentstraighttoyourofficeebutyouwerenowheretobefound-"

"Jaken!"

"Yes! Sesshooomaru-sama!"

Jaken finally snapped his mouth shut when he saw Sesshomaru's deathly glare. Gulping nervously, he was relieved when his lord turned his back on him and strode towards his office. Once the door was closed, Jaken tried not to allow his mouth to start running again, instead waiting for his lord to speak. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the top of a miniature human's head peeking over the top of the solid mahogany desk. Eyes widening, he crept over and saw a girl - a _human_ girl! - smile and... _giggle_ at him!

Wait a minute. He felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu as he took in the child's features and scent.

"Se-Sesshomaru-sama…?"

His lord glowered down at him from his intimidating height.

"Yes, Jaken, it is she."

Mouth gaping open like a fish, Jaken couldn't help staring in astonishment at the child before him.

 _How could this be…?_

"I need you to watch her while I go downtown to make some inquiries."

He could barely hear what his lord was saying, he was still frozen in shock.

"Get her whatever she asks for. Do _not_ open this door for _any_ reason, Jaken. That is an order."

His lord was saying something vitally important, but it just slipped through one ear and out the other.

"Jaken."

What was it his lord had said? Something about going somewhere?

"Jaken!"

"Oh! Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! Understood, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He had no clue what he had just agreed to, but whatever it was, it had to do with the girl.

"Do _not_ leave this room until I return. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru knew Jaken had scarcely heard a word; he was still in shock. He smirked.

"Hn. You will die if anything happens to her."

Those words Jaken definitely _did_ hear, and his blood froze in his veins as he stepped out of his lord's way when he passed by him, exiting the room. When the door clicked shut, he turned to the familiar little girl who was _still_ giggling at him. This certainly was Rin's reincarnation, he had no doubts about that!

"Oh, stop it, you silly child!"

Saki looked at the short, thin man, and couldn't help but think he was the funniest looking man she had ever seen in her life. No wonder she couldn't stop giggling!

.

.

.

* * *

Sesshomaru sped to the police precinct. He had to move fast. His contact at the station would be able to investigate Rin's parentage and perhaps find out whoever it was that her mother had royally pissed off. He hoped that Jaken could keep her safe until he got back. Who knew what that toad was thinking in his feckless pea brain!

 _Rin…_

It wasn't any wonder that she was scared, but the ease with which she followed him made her too trusting. If he was to keep her safe, he would have to watch her day and night. Until he found her mother or father, he was willing to go to any lengths to make sure she was taken care of, with as little disruption to her life as possible. He would have Jaken inquire about her school and see if any of her teachers knew more about his Rin.

Pulling into the parking garage underneath the precinct, he swiftly exited his car and took out his key card, a privilege of being their top detective's elder half brother. He hated to admit it, but Inuyasha's chosen field had afforded him access to information strictly relegated to police and the government. Some of which, had aided him in taking down business rivals that had posed a threat to his developing company by digging up their not-so-legal business deals with the underworld.

Swiping his key card, the door swung open and he made his way to Inuyasha's private office. Luckily, it was close to the back door and in an area that had few other offices around it. His half-brother always did like his privacy. Halting in front of the mongrel's door, he knocked - an annoyingly human habit he'd picked up - and opened the door immediately after.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell!"

Inuyasha jumped out of his seat, evidently being taken off guard, and slammed the screen of his lap top down to hide it.

"Don't you ever knock?!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"I did."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration and sat back down, opening his lap top once again.

"Why're you here," he grumbled.

Sesshomaru gracefully sat in one of the recliners on the other side of Inuyasha's desk, draping one long, lean thigh over the other.

"I've found Rin."

His half-brother made some sort of strangled snort and he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

"I never took you for a believer in all that reincarnation bullshit, Sesshomaru," he sneered.

"Hn. As if you could possibly understand the inner workings of a _daiyoukai's_ brain," he jibed.

In the past, Inuyasha would take the bait, but now he wasn't as hot-headed. Fifteen years on the force had made him learn that in most situations, you needed to keep your cool. This was one of those situations. Instead of firing back, he waited for his snooty half-brother to spill whatever nonsense he was up to. Sesshomaru looked him dead in the eye, something that always unnerved him, which meant he was not fucking around.

"Her mother has been taken," his tone was ice, "this morning, by a man that was threatening her. She had told Rin to go outside, to wait for her at a nearby park. When I sensed something was wrong, I left to go find her. When I did, she said she had been waiting for her mother since that morning."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"After this I will make arrangements for her to reside at the main house."

Before Inuyasha could protest, Sesshomaru continued.

"You will conduct a search to find out whether her mother has been getting into anything… unsavory. Once you have a lead, do _not_ call. Come to the main house to talk with me," he pressed, "it is the only place I trust."

Giving a curt nod, Inuyasha turned to his computer.

"Okay, then. Give me everything you know about her so far."

"Her name is Hisakawa Saki, around five human years. She lives with her single mother - her name is unknown to me - in a small apartment across from Yasha-Mori Park."

"That's-!"

"Yes, that is correct. It is right across from the Higurashi Shrine."

He narrowed his eyes at his half-brother's realization.

"H-have," Inuyasha started, albeit a bit hesitant, "have you been…"

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother, seeing how his ears flicked back against his head in disappointment.

"No. I haven't."

"Oh."

Sitting in silence for a few moments, the tension between them palpable, Sesshomaru spoke first.

"You are a fool for allowing your insecurities to stop you from seeing Kagome."

Inuyasha glared at him.

"I am _so_ not going to get in to this with you right now," he growled.

"Hn. Suit yourself."

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and made towards the door.

"Remember, Inuyasha, report to me _personally_ for any information you find. I'll take my leave."

Without so much as a whine, the younger Taisho let Sesshomaru go, not wanting to keep him a moment longer. A soft click notified him of his half-brother's departure. Another frustrated sigh left him as he slumped in his chair, staring blankly now at the blue light glowing from his computer screen.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

He would do this favor for his asshole half-brother. Maybe that would give him an excuse to visit the Higurashi Shrine…

.

.

.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his office door to quite the nostalgic scene. Rin had made herself at home and had apparently worn herself out by chasing Jaken around, calling him names, singing silly nonsensical songs and finally falling asleep on the sofa. He was met by an exhausted Jaken, who reported to him that the chef was given instructions to prepare an extra meal for his lordship's guest and to serve them in his private rooms on the Taisho Estate.

Unable to suppress a half smile, Sesshomaru scooped Rin up in his arms and took her home. He left Jaken to finish business at work and make sure there weren't any stragglers before he retired for the night. Coming up to the familiar gated entry, he let loose his aura to unlock the wrought iron gate, pulling up to the front of the mansion a few minutes later. Carrying Rin inside, she started to rouse when he laid her down on a futon in one of his guest rooms.

"Sess... Sesshomaru...sama?"

The tiny voice, laced with sleep, uttered in the dark room. He turned from where he stood by the doorway and went to sit by her side.

"Are you hungry?"

With a smile, she nodded. Following him to the dining room, her eyes lit up at the spread set out for them on the traditional floor table.

"How pretty!"

She giggled, then sat where he ushered her and waited for him to sit before she mumbled her blessings and tucked in to her meal. Fumbling a little with the set of heavier, lacquered chopsticks, she took bites of the platter of sashimi - originally meant for him.

"You like...sashimi," he asked, taken aback by her sophisticated palate.

"Yes!" She cried cheerily, her mouth still full.

He suppressed a snort.

"You are so..." he started, but stopped himself.

"This is the best fish I've ever tasted! Mama takes us out for sushi _only_ on _super special_ oc-occa-ooccaaii-"

"Occasions," he finished for her, a little chuckle vibrating deep within his chest.

"Yeah!"

"I see."

As they finished their meal in silence, a sense of _completeness_ he hadn't felt in centuries wrapped around him like a warm blanket. Yet another quality of Rin's that she possessed. Casting glances at the child every so often, he could also see a physical resemblance. In a decade or so, she would be a woman. That thought made him uneasy, not really knowing how he would feel about another grown up Rin… He shivered, pushing the image of the adult Rin he had known so long ago to the farthest recesses of his mind. He would deal with it when the time came… Coming back to the present, he watched as Rin polished off the last of her ice cream sundae. Seeing the content, satisfied look on her round face reminded him to give his chef a raise.

"Where are we?" She asked innocently, casually taking in her surroundings.

"At my family's estate," he answered, his voice a low rumble to her ears, "where you will be safe. Tomorrow, I hope to know where your mother is."

"Do you think she's with the bad man?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper and her shoulders trembled slightly.

Their eyes met, his gaze reassuring. At least he hoped it was.

"I _will_ find her, Saki," he promised, "no matter what."

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews! They mean so much to me and keep up my motivation to write! I'm glad that you approve of the 'Intermission' so far - I've been enjoying writing it. I think next chapter, I will go back to the main story to pick up where we left off. Then I can weave the two timelines together by going back and forth every few chapters. What do you think?

Please remember to favorite, follow and review - it really makes my day!

~Yours Anonymous

* * *

 **~Intermission~**

 **Act II.**

 **End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Izakaya to Unmei**

 **Chapter VI.**

 **An Old Wound**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

' _Sesshomaru-sama!'_

 _Rin giggled as she twirled around the garden, the bright colors of her yukata gleaming in the mid-morning sun. A breeze ruffled her hair; long, chocolate locks shone with red and gold highlights whenever the light caught the wispy strands. It had been three weeks since he'd brought her to the mansion. There was still no word from Inuyasha, the number of voicemails he'd left the half-breed attested to his dissatisfaction with just how little progress had been made in finding Rin's – Saki's – mother. Inuyasha had called him back only once, just to tell him not to blow up his phone, that these things take time._

 _He did not have time._

 _Suddenly, he heard a scream._

 _Rin!_

 _Re-materializing in the garden, he looked around for Rin but she was gone. Frantically, he reached out with his superhuman senses to locate the child._

 _Another scream._

 _He jumped over the high walls and over the rooftop to see two male servants dragging Rin to the mansion's entrance, a black SUV waiting for them just outside the gate._

 _Those fools!_

 _He cursed his failure to keep a close enough watch on the child, but there wasn't a second to waste – he had to catch up with them! His human form blurred as he shot across the front lawn, speeding towards the men who he realized must have been implants. Dammit! Why hadn't he been able to smell them coming?!_

' _He's coming! Go, go, go!'_

 _Another second later, he had the first one dangling by his neck from one clawed hand, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. Shrieking in pain and terror, the man's neck was crushed in an instant. The other held Rin in the back seat of the SUV, a knife to her throat. The man's eyes were wide as he saw the horrifying vision in front of him. He had to reign in his yoki, otherwise he'd transform. Reeling in his power, his arm shot out and grabbed the man by his neck, Rin falling to the asphalt._

' _Get back,' he growled._

 _Rin nodded, then ran back inside the mansion, not looking back once. When he sensed she was safe, he allowed his energy to flair outwards, making the man he had by the neck soil his pants. Squeezing just enough to be threatening, he demanded in a low voice who he was working for. When the man didn't give in, he crushed his throat without an ounce of hesitation. Throwing the body back into the SUV, he went around to the front of the car to see if he could get anything out of the driver. He found the man cowering in his seat, a pool of urine dripping from his seat, the stench making his nose curl._

' _D-don't come any closer! You monster!'_

 _He didn't waste any time, slashing through the man's face and throat with his poisonous claws. Blood splattered all over the front of the car, drenching his senses in the scent of iron. Licking his claws, his mind was overwhelmed by visions of the last few hours of the man's pitiful life, showing him only a vacant warehouse along the industrial wharf. A few faces, none standing out to him, until he heard a very distinct, male voice._

' _Hn,' he smirked._

' _Naraku…'_

Suddenly, he awoke with a start.

' _A dream..?'_

Sesshomaru's dark eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened. The last remnants of his dream began to fade away as he sat up and looked around his room. His thoughts drifted back to last night's events; meeting Rin at the izakaya, then his fling with Kagura and what happened afterwards. He'd driven back to the mansion after his shower, grateful he'd been able to wash off that insufferable female's scent. Otherwise his father would never let him hear the end of it. Letting out a disparaging sigh at the thought of his father catching a whiff of any female on him reminded him to cease his intimate relations with Kagura immediately. It wasn't good to keep giving her hope, anyway.

Rising from the bed, letting the satin sheets fall away from his chiseled body, he went over to his wardrobe to slip a simple, cotton yukata over his broad shoulders, tying it in place around his well-defined, narrow hips, he went into the bathroom to wash up. Afterwards, he emerged with his hair combed back into a sleek, low top-knot and made his way downstairs to the family dining room. As usual, his father and half-brother were already sitting at the table. His father glanced up from his newspaper, a black, cane cigarette hanging from one corner of his mouth, grunting what was his customary morning greeting. Giving the older demon a curt nod in acknowledgment, he ignored Inuyasha as he sat down at the opposite head of the table. As per the mutt's usual, his disgraceful table manners set his teeth on edge.

"Inuyasha," he said coldly.

The half-breed grunted, his mouth full of fried eggs and bacon, a yellow smattering of yolks and grease staining the corners of his lips and chin.

' _Disgusting…'_

"Wha-," Inuyasha whined.

"Wipe your face, Inuyasha," their father commanded; his deep, feral baritone making his little hairs stand on end.

"Oh," was the runt's rude reply.

' _Honestly… What does father see in him?'_

Sesshomaru rubbed his already aching temples, raising his right hand to signal one of the butlers to his side.

"Earl Grey. Straight," he ordered.

The butler gave him a short bow and immediately left.

"So? How did it go?"

' _Ugh… Why was his father so perceptive?!'_

"I have given her leave to confer with her human family before giving me a decision," he answered evenly.

It was no use hiding anything from the old demon.

Toga folded up his newspaper, set it on the table and turned to his eldest with an annoyingly smug grin twisting his thin lips.

"Oh? What's this? Sesshomaru, I did not know you to be so generous," he chuckled with amusement at his son's dis-ease.

Sesshomaru flinched.

"You can't expect me to believe that you would actually give her a choice? After all, she is-"

"None of your concern. _Father._ "

Sesshomaru's words were like ice, making Toga's yoki swell in warning. He _was_ alpha, after all. Collecting himself, he reigned in his yoki. He noted both his sons relax instinctively. It was never wise to challenge the alpha of their pack, especially not one so old and infinitely powerful as the great Toga-sama.

"Your tea, Sesshomaru-sama," said the butler as he gently set down the young lord's teacup and saucer in front of him, then exited as swiftly as he came.

A few moments passed before Inuyasha broke the tension-filled silence.

"Sesshomaru, are you gonna take Rin as your mate?"

He shut up the instant his cold, older half-brother shot him a particularly ominous glare. Putting up both hands in defeat, he rose from the table, letting his napkin flutter to the ground.

"Okay, okay, don't be such an asshole, Jesus," his voice shook nervously as he made a beeline for the door.

"Inuyasha," said Toga.

The runt stopped dead in his tracks.

"Y-yeah..?"

"Have you thought about what we talked about the other day?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed, trying to jog his own memory. Sesshomaru could have sworn he could see the rusty gears turning ever so slowly in _Inubaka's_ mind. When he had it, his fist hit his open palm.

"Got it! Yeah, sure, old man," _Inubaka_ replied, evidently proud of himself for something.

"Make sure you do it soon, son," was all Toga said.

' _What could father possibly want Inuyasha to do?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he watched the puzzling exchange.

"I will," Inuyasha assured, "gotta go!"

"Bye, son."

Inuyasha left, and Toga turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. His expression turned serious.

"End it with Kagura."

Sesshomaru flinched, but he made an effort to look unaffected. Taking out his cellphone, he punched in a short text message to the female in question, then hit the send button. Tossing the phone onto the table, he looked up at his father, a gleam of cockiness in his amber eyes.

"Done."

His father smirked.

"Hn. Just like that?"

Sesshomaru's smooth poker face revealed nothing. It gave him a pin prick of pleasure to spite his father any way he could.

"Just like that."

Father and son stared one another down for a minute before Sesshomaru backed down. Sipping his tea nonchalantly, he stretched out his hand for the newspaper. Toga tossed it to him, and he picked it up, putting down his tea in favor of catching up on all the political and financial news of the day.

.

.

.

* * *

"Rin-chan! Breakfast!"

Mama had called everyone downstairs ten minutes ago, but little Rin had yet to materialize. Grandfather Higurashi sat beside Sota, the two sharing a questioning look. Neither knew what on earth could possibly keep that child away from food! Her stomach was practically a black hole, where nearly half of the food in the house would be sucked into like a vacuum. At the other side of the table was Kohaku, who grimaced as Kagome shot him a pointed look when she rose from her seat and headed upstairs.

"I'll go check on her, mama," she said as she passed her mother.

"Thank you, Kagome," the older woman said, concerned for her adopted daughter.

Kagome knocked on Rin's door, but when she didn't get a response, she put her ear to the door to listen for any sounds coming from within. She was worried that maybe Kohaku was the cause of… whatever this was.

"Rin-chan? It's me, Kagome."

Nothing.

"Rin?"

A moment later, she heard feet shuffling and the door opened. Rin stood, wrapped in her heavy blanket, covered from head to toe. She was looking nervously around Kagome.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

Saying nothing, Rin went to sit on her bed, Kagome closed the door and sat down next to her. Rin wouldn't look at her, which made Kagome increasingly more disturbed.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Hesitantly, Rin began to speak.

"I'm such an awful person."

Taken aback, Kagome's eyes widened.

"What..?"

"Ko-haku… he still..." Rin said, brokenly.

"He still what, Rin? Did he do something to you last night? Is that it?"

Kagome's voice had taken on an accusatory edge.

"N-no!" Rin reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm to keep her from leaving.

Rin started again, more calmly this time. She had to make Kagome understand that this was all her fault, not Kohaku's.

"Last night, I went downstairs to get a drink from the kitchen."

Kagome nodded, urging her to continue.

"Well, I'd forgotten that Mama had put Kohaku up for the night in the room right next to the kitchen, so I must have woken him up by accident when I opened the fridge."

Rin let out a long breath.

"When I saw him right there, I nearly dropped the pitcher. He caught it, for which I was relieved… But then he came in real close… like he was going to kiss me – I could see it in his eyes – and I ran away," she finished, sounding dejected, ashamed of her cowardly actions.

Kagome was furious.

"That little!"

Kagome jumped up from the bed and went to the door, but Rin scrambled to reach the door before her.

"Kagome, stop! It wasn't his fault," she pleaded.

"Rin," Kagome glared down at the smaller girl, making her shiver, "Kohaku is an adult now, he should know better than to try and corner you like that," she spat, obviously incensed.

"Look, Kagome, I know you're in Terminator-older-sister-mode, but can you calm the heck down for just a second?"

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright. I'll give exactly sixty seconds to explain why I shouldn't go downstairs right now and kick Kohaku out of his ass."

Rin exhaled, relieved.

"Thank you."

Taking Kagome's hand, she led the taller girl back to sit on the bed.

"It wasn't exactly Kohaku's fault, because I was naive to think that he had gotten over his feelings for me a long time ago. I mean, he always seemed like the old Kohaku whenever we talked over the phone. But Kagome, I forgot he was sleeping down there and so he was probably only half awake when he… You know."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Kagome reached out to flick Rin's forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Kagome laughed.

"You are a sweet girl, Rin. I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're young, but you're growing up, and no doubt there will be a very long line of boys clamoring to ask you out."

Both girls started giggling, then.

"Honestly, Kagome, Kohaku didn't mean any harm. He just startled me, is all."

Kagome shot her a pointed look that said, 'I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!'

"Well, let's just hope that Kohaku can learn to let you go. He'll have to if he plans on setting foot back in this house again!"

"Oh, Kagome!"

Rin playfully shoved her, the two of them dissolving once more into giggles.

"Alright, well get dressed, silly, and come down for breakfast. If he's smart, Kohaku would have taken a hint and hightailed it outta here by now," she said in mock seriousness.

"Okay, okay, I'll come down in a bit. My hair's a royal mess!"

Rin pointed to her mop of bed head, sticking out every which way like a bird's nest. Laughing, Kagome left Rin to get ready for the day. Once the door was closed, Rin couldn't help but go over and turn the lock once more. Sighing, she went to her closet and pulled out some leggings and an oversized jumper that had, 'Feed Me Ramen,' printed down the front. It had been a gift from Kagome's friend – who she later found out was actually her Sesshomaru's younger half-brother – Inuyasha, for passing her high school entrance exam a few months ago. Taking her hair brush from atop her dresser, she spent the next few minutes carefully detangling the plethora of knots and tangles from last night's restlessness. She felt exhausted, yet fully awake at the same time, which always put her in a volatile mood. Once she'd donned her socks, she made her way down to the kitchen.

Praying that Kohaku had already left, she peeked around the corner into the dining room, noting that Kohaku was no longer at the table. Deeming it safe enough to show herself, she greeted everyone and tucked into her breakfast. Freshly made crepes with fruit and cream smothered in syrup, a side of scrambled eggs, and an assortment of sausage made her mouth water and her stomach growl. Taking bites of everything, she stuffed her mouth and washed it down with some milk.

' _Ah! Mama's the best!'_

She finished and thanked her surrogate mother, choosing to take a walk around the shrine grounds to work off the heavy meal. Opening the side door, she slipped into her shoes and closed the door behind her. Breathing in the fresh morning air, she closed her eyes, savoring the sounds of distant cars going past, birds singing, a nearby brook trickling, and someone calling her name.

Wait.

"Rin," said a distinctly familiar voice.

A voice belonging to someone she didn't very much care to speak to right now.

"Rin-chan?"

Eyes fluttering open, she started when she saw Kohaku standing just a few feet away.

' _Ugh… This is going to be so awkward.'_

Kohaku lowered his eyes, looking a bit… shy?

In an instant, she felt sorry for him again.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

They both said at once, looking sheepish. Their eyes met and Kohaku spoke softly.

"Rin. I was such an idiot – last night – and you have every reason for wanting nothing to do with me."

Oh gosh, he sounded so… pitiful.

' _He's still the same Kohaku. He's still my best friend.'_

"I'm sorry I ran away… I just… You startled me, is all."

He nodded.

"I don't hate you, Kohaku. You're still my best friend," she said, looking up at him hopefully.

His heart sank.

' _Best friend. That's all I'll ever be...'_

"Rin… um… this isn't exactly, well," he was floundering, trying to find the words.

He was silent for a moment. Then, he looked her straight in the eye with a determination and intensity she'd never seen from him before.

"Rin," his voice, deeper now with maturity, made her shudder, "I can't be your best friend anymore."

Shocked, Rin's eyes widened as her mouth fell open a little. She took a step back. Kohaku looked a bit hurt by this, but he continued on.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved last night. That wasn't fair to you at all. But, I can't be sorry for how I feel about you," he finished with steely resolve.

"Kohaku, I-"

He cut her off.

"No, Rin. I can't lie to you, to myself," he said, inching closer, "I _love_ you, Rin. I can't help it. I've tried, but it's no use," he began to sound frustrated and she took another step away from him.

Her back hit the wall. Kohaku drew nearer, coming close enough so that he reached up to put his hand right beside Rin's head. Now they were so close, they were almost touching. Rin could feel his emotions rolling off him. She sucked in a steadying breath to stay calm. His intense gaze roamed over her face, searching for any hint of acceptance or refusal.

"Kohaku..." she breathed.

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, relishing the soft sound of her voice saying his name, then opened his eyes again to look at her. Liquid, doe-brown eyes met his, a touch of fear and that familiar warmth in them.

"Rin, I… Please understand… It's too difficult for me to pretend that everything's still the way they used to be with you, because they're not," he paused briefly, looking down as he ruffled his hair nervously, "and if there's some part of you that likes me, too – even just a little – please… _please_ , tell me now."

He was pleading.

All at once it felt harder to breathe and even harder to think and she started to feel a little light headed. She'd known they would have to have this conversation eventually. Of course he needed to know if there was any chance for him! But why couldn't she bring herself to give him a chance? What could it hurt, anyway? It wasn't as if he was unattractive or immature or lazy, or anything that would make him unfit for being a suitable boyfriend. But the problem was that she cared for him like a brother. She had always cared for him, and he for her, but now things were very different. Like it or not, she had to tell him that she would never be able to return his feelings, that he needed to give up on her and pursue someone who could love him back.

Ugh! All of this mess was making her hungry again!

"Kohaku, I-"

Her stomach growled at that moment. Loudly. Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, she felt the tension between them evaporate almost instantly. Then, Kohaku laughed.

"Oh, Rin! That stomach of yours! Oh my god," he clutched his belly, he was laughing so hard.

Rin couldn't help but shove him for laughing, but then she started laughing, too.

"Oh, stop it, Kohaku. Like you're any better," she wheezed between bouts of laughter.

Smiling, he finally stopped and waited for her to stop as well. Then, he reached up and affectionately tucked a loose section of hair behind her ear. Pulling back, he let his arm drop to his side. He gave her another smile.

"Forget what I said earlier. It's not fair to ask you to tell me your feelings right now. Neither is it fair for me to suddenly say that we can't be friends," he looked down, blushing, "I'm really sorry, Rin. I don't know why I'm being such an ass. During your birthday, no less."

Rin gave him a wan smile, feeling her heart ache for her friend. It seemed he'd come to his senses.

"Kohaku… I don't blame you at all. If it were me, I don't know what I would do. Probably make an idiot of myself, no doubt! But… You know... I still feel bad about how I reacted the time you first confessed," she paused.

His eyes flew back up to meet hers.

"Rin, you shouldn't feel bad about that," his voice sounded a bit pained.

"No," she said, adamantly, "I was wrong. You were brave enough to actually tell me your feelings. And I… I _laughed_."

They were both quiet for a few moments before Kohaku reached out and lifted Rin's chin so she would look at him. Her lips parted in that perfect, "o". He had to resist the urge to lean down and meet those lips with his own.

"It's alright, Rin-chan," he said with so much kindness it made her heart swell, "I should have waited to tell you anyway. I just… I was afraid of you moving on and forgetting me after I graduated."

"N-never!"

"Rin-chan," he soothed, releasing her chin, "I was being selfish, not thinking about how you would feel if I suddenly confessed. Up to that point, we had been almost like siblings; best friends. I risked hurting you and our friendship. I hadn't even given you any hints to how I truly felt. I kept it all hidden… But it's okay… I will wait however long it takes for you to give me an answer, no matter what that answer is."

He was so reassuring, so calm, it almost unnerved her. He was trying to hide his pain behind that smile. He was hurting, and there was nothing she could do about it… Not unless she wished to accept him. Otherwise, it would only make things between them even more strained, and their friendship would gradually unravel until there was nothing left. Kohaku bent down and gathered his bag and jacket, giving her one last smile before he turned and left. She felt cold; abandoned. Was this really their fate? Maybe she had been naive all along; they'd never truly been friends, he'd always felt more for her and so there wasn't a friendship left to go back to, should she reject his feelings again.

 _Enough._

Turning in the opposite direct from where Kohaku had left, she made her way to the old _Goshinboku_ , the fabled, 'Tree of Ages,'. Setting both palms upon its rough bark, she lent her head against it, feeling a swell of calming energy flow into her from the ancient tree. Somehow she would sort through this mess and come to an answer that she could feel good about. A heavy sigh slipped from her. Allowing her mind to wander, she sat down against the tree, breathing in the fresh air. Little by little she came to relax, the whirl of confusion and heartache slowly ebbing away until she was feeling more herself again. With renewed enthusiasm, she headed back inside the house, intent on enjoying the rest of the morning with her family.

.

.

.

* * *

"How dare he! After all I've done for him! That asshole," Kagura fumed, tossing her cellphone away in disgust.

"What did you expect? That you would someday rope him into mating you?"

She glared at Naraku, naked beside her in bed, who merely cocked a fine, dark brow at her.

"Really, Kagura? I thought you were smarter than that," he sneered, rising from the bed.

Crossing the room he grabbed his plush, aubergine robe, tying it loosely around his waist. Kagura couldn't help but smirk at the nice view of his toned chest peeking out from between the robe's lapels. Naraku was filth, but my was he _sexy_ filth. Still, her eye candy wasn't enough to dampen her ire.

"Argh! I bet he did it for that little bitch, too. I know he went to that little girl's birthday party last night. Bastard..."

Kagura got up from the bed as well, grabbing her clothes from the night before. Her tryst with Sesshomaru had not quite sated her appetite last night, so she had come to Naraku for an all-nighter. Of course, her affair with the dark-haired beauty had begun because she was spying on him for Sesshomaru. But now, with just how easily she'd been tossed aside, she felt like she had been given a harsh reminder that nothing in this world was for free. Whatever you wanted, you had to reach out and take it with your own two hands, and even then it may not be enough. The thought made her even more annoyed.

"Tch, bastard," she ground her teeth.

She heard Naraku chuckle; a dark, sinister sound that left her tingling. Oh, how she hated and loved the sensations he gave her!

"It was only a matter of time, my dear," he said, a half-hearted attempt at trying to soothe her."

"Oh, fuck off," Kagura laughed, jabbing her middle finger up at him before continuing getting dressed.

Naraku grinned maliciously.

"Gladly," he purred in that honeyed tone that made her insides melt.

He came over to her from behind and enfolded her in his arms, reaching around her and squeezing her breasts, causing her to let out a moan.

"You could always," he began as he nipped her ear, "stay for just a while longer."

One of his hands slid down her front to cup her womanhood and she shuddered. She could feel him getting hard behind her, making it very tempting to stay for another round. But no, she was much too aggravated to enjoy Naraku's – sensuous – company. His breath at her ear gave her goosebumps and she felt his lips trail down her neck, sucking and biting.

"Maybe next time," she offered breezily, extracating herself from his hold, "I have to – ah! Stop it, you," she gasped when he'd bit her shoulder.

Naraku chuckled; she was so _easy_ to manipulate.

"So? The usual time next week, then?"

She nodded, heading for the door of the penthouse suite. He nodded as well.

"Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't," he warned, ignoring Kagura's pointed look, "we still need him on our side."

"Yeah, I'll remember that," she intoned flatly before leaving, shutting the door after.

Naraku sighed.

' _Women.'_

Slinking over to the en suite bathroom he slipped off his robe, letting it pool on the floor as he started the shower. As the hot water ran over his tall, lithe frame, he pondered over his options. At the moment Kagura was still an asset, even though he knew full well that she was Sesshomaru's spy. He'd known that from day one when she approached him. It was no secret in the demon world that she loved her frigid boss, so the very idea that she would knowingly jeopardize her chances with him by becoming involved with another male was preposterous. She was fun, though, fun enough to keep around a while longer. However, this _girl_ Sesshomaru seemed to care for intrigued him. He'd heard from Kagura about Sesshomaru's little human ward, but this…

This was gold!

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So! What did you think?

Rin: When am I going to get to see my beloved Sesshomaru-sama, again?! Like, seriously! Haven't I been patient already?!

Me: Looks like someone had too much sugar…

Kohaku: Rin, could you please, _please_ think about me - at least for more than _one_ second - before going back to daydreaming of Sesshomaru?

Rin: Oh! Sesshomaru-sama! *waves like a crazy person*

Kohaku: Ugh… Why does he have to show up right now?

Sesshomaru *smirks* Hn.

Me & Everyone else besides Rin and Sesshomaru: I'm sorry, Kohaku! *teary eyed*

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! *dancing around him like an idiot*

-Sesshomaru stands there, basking in Rin's silly attentions-

Kohaku: Thanks, guys. At least with you here, I don't feel like a total loser.

Me and Everyone: *hugs Kohaku* It's okay, bro. We know it hurts.

If you're wondering what the chapter title means, it's in reference to Kohaku's "old wound" from being rejected by Rin in quite an humiliating way. Now they've finally managed to clear the air between them and can move on. I really hope Kohaku finds some other girl to love, don't you?

Anyone want to guess what Toga asked Inuyasha to do?

Who thinks they have an idea of what Naraku is planning? Do you think he'll be trying to get close to Rin? If so, why?

Let me know in your review below!

Humbly,

Yours Anonymous

P.S. - Don't forget to favorite and follow this story so you get update notifications!

See you all next time ; P

* * *

-End-


End file.
